


Two Sides to Everything

by radiowrittenheart



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: American Football, Bittersweet, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, High School, Homecoming, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not her fault he keeps standing there, being cute and stealing her heart all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides to Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I JUST LOVE THESE TWO TOGETHER SO MUCH - ugh. I wish the movies would expand on their relationship some more, or at least have them interact, but no.
> 
> So this is why we have fanfiction.

Sunset Shimmer never did see much amusement in pep rallies, especially Homecoming. _Ugh_. Honestly, it looked like half of the student body only wanted to be here so they could skip out on Fourth Period. Still, she decided to get ready with the rest of CHS’s marching band. A light blush made it’s way across her expression, she didn’t want to do this, but she had to take something to keep her GPA up…

“Hey,” a voice spoke up.

Sunset Shimmer nearly tripped over the drums as she turned around, but a nervous chuckle escaped her when she saw who exactly was standing there. “Oh, Flash, hey,” she stammered. “What’s up?”

Was she really doing this? Trying to play it cool?

“Nothing, really,” Flash admitted, scratching the back of his neck. “I - I just, y’know, wanted to say hi.”

Of course he did. After six months. Sunset Shimmer bit her tongue and just nodded. “Hi,” she murmured.

She slung her guitar over her body, starting to strum a few chords of the school anthem, until she noticed something was being held out to her. Blue, white and yellow - it was … a jersey? What in the world did he expect her to do with that?

Flash noticed her confused expression and he stammered, “It’s a CHS Homecoming tradition, you know? The football players let the Freshman and Senior girls wear their spare jerseys.”

“Oh,” Sunset Shimmer said softly.

She clumsily caught it when he lightly tossed it to her. She held it up, running her fingers number 13 with the name Sentry over top.

It had been a while she wore this…

“Cool,” Sunset Shimmer said, managing a smile. “I’ll take it.”

“They made reversible ones this year,” Flash muttered, somehow spitting out random small talk. “You can wear the blue side or golden one.” He coughed awkwardly, and glanced to the gym. “I, uh, better get with the rest of the guys. Let the school wish good luck against Townsville, you know?”

Sunset Shimmer nodded, and folded the jersey in her hands. “Good luck,” she said.

She didn’t care about sports. Or homecoming. Or stupid traditions-

-but as she watched him stumble instead of walk away, she slid the jersey on. Blue side out.

It was her favorite color … because of a reason she didn’t want to come to terms with.

She took a deep breath, and played a riff. He looked back and smiled at her.

She smiled back.

They _both knew_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
